


Let Us Never Speak Of This

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Choking Kink, Fantasy, M/M, also implied Optimus/Ironhide if you squint, fantasizing about the enemy, not as a kink though, public embarrassment, things you don't want to know about your commanding officer, unless your name is sideswipe apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: As last words go, 'choke me daddy' is not the most conducive to a heroic legacy.
Relationships: implied Megatron/Optimus Prime, implied Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 40
Kudos: 110





	Let Us Never Speak Of This

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know I had no intention of posting this here. This is the kind of thing I'd usually bury in my Dreamwidth.
> 
> But not only did this fic plonk itself in my brain essentially wholesale and SOMEHOW hijack my notoriously capricious ADHD attention span to force me to write it all out in the space of a day, it also came with its tags and summary already pre-written in my head, which absolutely never happens. So, yeah, I can take a hint, brain, but why can't you do this more often? And with something slightly less embarrassing?
> 
> ....welp, I guess I can relate to Optimus a little too well here. >_>

The irony of it all, Optimus thought as he crashed to the ground beneath Megatron’s weight with one hand crushing his throat, was that there was a time he would have been more than willing to let Megatron choke him senseless in a completely different context.

It was perhaps not the most dignified last thought a Prime could have had, but what the hell - Sparkplug had been after him to _take some time for himself_ lately, hadn’t he? And since it seemed that fate had ordained that he become one with the Matrix in very short order indeed, he had only this one last brief shining sliver of _time_ left to him. So after a lifetime of selfless service, he might as well go out indulging in the fantasy of Megatron pinning him by the throat while he ‘faced Optimus blind.

_//Prime!//_

Ironhide, who would probably be stuck hauling the Matrix around until its next Chosen One could be located, poor mech - except that comm had sounded _scandalized,_ not panicked or furious, and Megatron was - huh. Not trying to kill him? Optimus lit his optics cautiously, and was met with the sight of Megatron frozen over him, jaw dropped, optics bright with shock. Optimus nearly backfired trying not to laugh in his face before he remembered to ask himself the question _wait, what is he reacting to, surely he hadn’t read my mind-?_

….oh.

Apparently that full-body tackle had rattled something loose, because Optimus Prime was _broadcasting his thoughts on an open channel._ No wonder poor Ironhide was reacting like an oversensitive noblemech.

Optimus _kicked,_ suddenly desperate for distance between himself and his foe, and managed to unseat Megatron and scramble back before the Slagmaker could recover his faculties. He used the space he’d bought himself to _lock everything down._ By the time he was done, Ironhide was helping him to his treads and Megatron was sitting on the ground _laughing his aft off,_ and the other Decepticons were looking like they were trying to decide if it was worth the risk of joining in. “W-well!” he declared through his mirth, “If _that’s_ what you want, I’m sure I can arrange that, Prime!”

“Keep dreaming, Megatron,” Optimus shot back. “You lost your chance a long time ago.”

There was no point in even pretending to fight after that - military discipline had fallen apart on both sides, Autobots and Decepticons resorting to arguing about which of their leaders wasn’t worthy to shine the other’s greaves, and _of course_ bets were being settled all over the field and Smokescreen was having the best day of his life. Starscream, broadcasting his mingled amusement and ill temper with body language alone, swept by Ironhide and Optimus as though they were merely crewmates in the hall and muttered as he passed, “Don’t bother, he’s not nearly as good in the berth as he thinks he is.”

If rumors were true Starscream was in the best position to know. On the other hand, he _could_ just have been trying to put off a potential romantic rival, but Optimus felt certain that if Starscream were inclined toward that he’d probably just shoot him. Regardless, Optimus nodded to him in acknowledgement - ignored, as expected, but good manners were their own reward in Optimus’s opinion.

…not that he hadn’t just thoroughly tanked his own moral standing.

“…apologies,” he murmured to Ironhide as his friend escorted him back towards the highway where the Autobots were regrouping - and _firmly away_ from the Decepticons, he noticed. “I didn’t mean for anyone to hear that, but you least of all.”

Ironhide huffed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m gonna need Ratchet to overwrite that memory with something more pleasant, but your fantasies are your fantasies, Prime. I don’t think less of you for having them.”

“That’s… a relief to hear, Ironhide. Thank you.”

“Long as you ain’t planning to _act_ on it, mech.”

Optimus sighed - he was probably going to be getting a lot of _that_ admonition in the near future. “Don’t worry. I haven’t _completely_ lost my processor.”

Ironhide cracked a grin - so that was _him_ mollified. One Autobot down, several dozen Autobots to go, and Optimus had to try to meet everyone’s gazes calmly and not squirm away like - like they’d just found out his deepest darkest interface fantasy, and all right, he’d be uncomfortable too, but the mix of discomfort and speculation and avoidance-of-optic-contact he was getting back wasn’t encouraging. He had a lot of work to do to regain his people’s trust.

…though perhaps not in _every_ case, he was reminded as Sideswipe, well, _sidled_ up to him and hooked an arm through his elbow. “Sooo,” the warrior drawled. “If that’s the kind of thing you’re into, Suns and I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Lay the slag off, you vanadium vulture!” Ironhide roared, while Optimus for his part stared into Earth’s blue sky and wished Megatron _had_ finished the job.

“Thank you for the offer, Sideswipe,” he answered in something hopefully resembling a steady tone. “But I think I’m going to take a break from anything interface-related for a while.”

“Aww.” Sideswipe pouted, but nudged his Prime affectionately, letting him know he hadn’t been serious. Optimus made a show of shaking him off, accepting his unspoken _respect/loyalty/affection_ and responding in kind. It wouldn’t be so easy with all of them, he knew, but at least it was a start.

He looked back only once, just to make sure the Decepticons were actually retreating - in disarray if not exactly in defeat, but if it meant the humans’ wind farm was left in peace that was good enough for him. Megatron was easily spotted, bullying his mechs into some kind of order, but someone must have let him know he had Optimus’s attention, because he visibly startled and looked back, catching Optimus’s optics before Optimus could pretend that he hadn’t been staring.

For a moment Optimus was forcibly thrust back millions of years in his memory, Orion Pax standing awestruck before a mech whose commanding presence and driving passion might have made a disciple of him, had Megatron cared to claim him. It was Megatron himself who broke the spell, tossing him a smirk and a private comm line. //My offer stands, Optimus Prime.//

He clearly thought he was being seductive. Optimus answered in docker speech, a polite suggestion that the leader of the Decepticons discover the joys of self-service. With a neutron bomb.

He saw Megatron laugh, and then the Decepticons were in the air, rapidly receding; it was time for them to do the same. Optimus stepped to the head of the group and gave the order to transform and roll.

It was probably just as well Megatron hadn’t deactivated him, Optimus reflected as they got under way. With _that_ for a final memory to be imprinted on the Matrix - it probably would have traumatized the next unfortunate to ascend to Primacy.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Optimus would never know how right he was about that. (Sorry Roddy.)


End file.
